vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigurd
'Sigurd '''was the third son of Ragnar and Aslaug. Through Ragnar, Sigurd was descended from the ''Volsungr (descendants of Odin through his great-grandson Volsung) and the Ynglings (descendants of Frey) through his mother. In the Fourth Season, Sigurd was shown to be a precocious child who witnessed the effect a returning Harbard had over his mother and the womenfolk of Kattegat. At the end of Season Four, he was killed by Ivar after he insulted him one more time. Biography Season 2 Aslaug had prophesied that he would be born with the image of the serpent-dragon Fafnir in his eye, the same one her father Sigurd killed. When he was born so, Aslaug named him "Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye" after her father and because of the mark on her son's eye. Season 3 He was seen in the great halls playing with Ubbe and his other brother. Season 4 When Ragnar embarks on his second expedition to Frankia with his two older brothers, Sigurd becomes lonely without them. The young boy notes the neglect of his niece, Siggy Bjornsdottir, and goes to ask his mother to bathe her, but comes upon Aslaug breastfeeding his younger brother Ivar (who is at least four at this time). When Harbard returns to Kattegatt, Sigurd is the only person to resent his presence and fears the influence he has over his mother. Later, he discovers Harbard sleeping with other women in the town, and reveals this to Aslaug. After turning Harbard out, Aslaug falls into depression. Sigurd soon finds the body of young Siggy, who had drowned in nearby creek. He finds Aslaug drinking heavily and idly playing Tafl with Ivar, who mocks his mother with her poor gamemanship, to which she drunkenly retorts that he's alive because of her. Sigurd tells his mother that young Siggy has died. Aslaug snidely replies that someone should have been looking after her (despite earlier assuring Bjorn that she would be doing just that). Ivar nastily proclaims "who cares?" Sigurd runs from the hall, upset and horrified by their indifference. Trivia * In the prophecy of the the Seer on children of Ragnar, Sigurd is the son marry a daughter of a king. In fact he married Blaeja, the daughter of king Aelle of Northumbria and they had two children, Harthacanute and Aslaug, who was named after her grandmother Aslaug. * As of the Season 2 finale, Sigurd and his brothers would be known by the Old Norse title of Budlungr or 'prince'. * Sigurd Ormr i Auga (Snake-in-the-Eye) would eventually inherit and rule over the island of Sjaelland in Denmark, Viken in southern Norway and the lands of Halland and Scania in southern Sweden. He was also the ancestor of a line of Danish kings such as Harthacanute, Gorm the Old, Sweyn Forkbeard and Canute the Great. * Sigurd is likely named for both Sigurd Hring (Ragnar Lothbrok's father) and Sigurd the Dragonslayer (Aslaug's father). * Sigurd is the first son of Ragnar and Aslaug to be killed. Gallery File:Sigurd-snake-in-th-eye.jpg File:010_-_Copy_(4).jpg File:Sigurd.jpg File:Adult_Sigurd.jpg File:Sigurd_in_S04E20.jpg Appearances ru:Сигурд fr:Sigurd uk:Сігурд (син) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Viking Warriors Category:Princes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Vikings